Angel of Death
by MissDaisyFang
Summary: After being separated for 1000 years Sookie is reunited with her lovers, together they will face their enemies to prevent vampires from taking control of the human race. AU/oc
1. Chapter 1

**Sookie POV **

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My beloved maker was asking me to leave his side after almost 500 years to go to America. Leave my beautiful home of Florence. I understood that the vampires there were getting restless for more power and if a full on war was to be stopped that someone had to step in. What I didn't get was why I had to go alone. In my 1,800 years never had my maker asked me to leave his side like this.

"Susannah" he called me softly from my inner ramblings. I looked up at his beautiful face. It was blank as ever but I could see his adoration for me in his eyes and feel it in our bond.

"I will do as you wish" I answered his unspoken question, whilst lowering my head in respect. I would always do as he asked of me. I felt his cool hand caress my face and gently lift my head to meet his eyes.

"You are my greatest accomplishment" he vows. My insides swell with my makers pride and I am once again grateful that he came across me all those years ago in Rome.

I smile at him and lean forward into his awaiting lips. We spend our last night together worshiping one another's bodies. By the time dawn comes we are well and truly sated, as I climb into my travel coffin my maker gives me once last lingering kiss.

"We will be together again soon my sweet sookie" he whispers against my lips before pulling back and closing the lid to my coffin. I close my eyes and allow the pull of the sun to take me to my days rest knowing that when I rise I will be in New York.

/

As soon as I wake I scan my immediate surroundings. I haven't lived this long by keeping my guard down. Thankfully there isn't any imposing danger. I really don't feel like killing anyone before I feed. I open my eyes and even though it is pitch black inside my coffin, I can see clearly as if it was broad daylight. I open the lid and quickly get out; looking around I can see that I'm in a bedroom at a hotel. From the looks of things I wouldn't be surprised if it was the penthouse, my maker loves to spoil me although I don't find it necessary. I learnt long ago not to argue with him when it comes to providing for me, even after all of these years he wont allow me to spend my money. His Platinum credit card is practically chained to my wallet I stifle a giggle at that thought; he always seems to know when I spend my own money instead of his. The room is gorgeous with cream walls and carpet, how they keep it clean in a vampire hotel baffles me but none the less it truly in beautiful. In the center of the room is a California king sized bed, I cant help but walk up it and run my fingers along the silk bed cover.

A sift knock at the door brings me back to focus. I vamp to the door and see a tall tanned male standing there. Uh this must be my dinner. I look at his once over discretely breathing in his scent, he smells very sweet. Again my maker is always looking after me. I open the door wider and step to the side allowing him to pass me by. Smirking inwardly I'm very excited for tonight's meal.

"Hello, what is your name?" I ask him sweetly

"My name is Cooper" he says looking towards the floor. Well this will not do, I like my men to look at me.

"Cooper" I purr to him "look at me, I will not glamour you, I want you to remember what I do to your body"

He meets my eyes quickly and telling by the bulge in his pants he wants to remember what I do to his body as well.

"My name is Susannah, come lets go to my room" I hold out my hand to him, which he takes, and lead him to the spare bedroom. I can feel his pulse through his fingertips and it only excites me further. "Lay on the bed and watch me". He walks over and moves to the center on the bed. I slowly start to untie the knot at my neck that is keeping my halter neck dress in place. As it comes undone I let it fall to my waste leaving my breasts bare to his gaze. I hear him groan and I know that he will do what ever I ask of him. "Do you like what you see" I ask him. "Yes" he breathes huskily "You are beautiful". I move to towards the bed but not before letting my dress fall to my feet so I'm only dressed in my black thong. "I will feed from you now and then I will show your body pleasure like it has never known" as say as my fangs click into place. Oh how I love being a vampire, my stamina is never ending and I prove this to him over the next 3 hours.

/

I show Cooper out and softly close the door behind him. I smile to myself, I will have to call my maker and thank him for his gift. I move towards the bathroom and get into the shower and scrub myself of his scent before washing my hair. I have to meet with the Sheriff of New York tonight and check in since I will be residing in this area for the foreseeable future. After blow drying my hair I leave it to form its natural curls that fall to my waist and apply some makeup to make my eyes pop before applying blood red lipstick. Walking over to the closest I know that there will be clothes already inside, like I said my maker loves to provide for me and he is nothing if not thorough. I open the door and sure enough it is full. I go through the racks of clothing until I land on a white strapless dress. Turning around I open the draws and find them full of lingerie, I pull out a white thong and strapless bra and swiftly put them on. I then slide the dress on and walk over to the walls of shoes, I settle on a pair of black peep toe Christian Louboutins and then move to admire myself in the mirror. Hopefully the sheriff will be too concerned with my rack to be curious as to why I am here. Picking up a black clutch I place my wallet and phone inside and head out towards the sheriffs office.

/

**Eric POV **

"Pam" I call. She promptly comes to my office and bows her head. "Yes master" she replies.

"What is on the schedule tonight?" I ask her.

"There are four vampires requesting to move into the area and a dispute between two vampires and a pet"

"Very well, bring in the first" Pam leaves and a moment later comes back with two vampire and a human in tow. All three of them bow their heads in respect while Pam comes around to stand to my left.

"Sheriff"

"Sit" I order them, the two vampires sit in the two chairs in front of my desk while the human knees at their master's feet.

I look over the three in front of me, the two vampires Eddie and Vincent sit completely still but I can see the fear in their eyes, while the human reeks of fear. I'm surprised they haven't pissed themselves yet, they better not or then I truly will be pissed.

"What matter have you brought before me tonight"

Vincent is the first to speak "I found Eddie feeding off my pet two nights ago without my permission" hmm well this will not do, it is against the law to feed off another's pet without the owners permission.

"Eddie do you have a response"

" I was in bloodlust when this occurred, I did not realise the human was spoken for and she was the only human available" well this makes it more difficult, it is unrealistic to expect that he could control himself in blood lust when there was only one human around.

"You will be given 50 lashes with silver for feeding off another's pet, only that you were in bloodlust are you dismissed of the regular punishment"

"Thank you Sheriff"

"Pam take Eddie down to the basement"

"Yes Master" Pam replies as she escorts Eddie out. Vincent and his human both stand.

"That will be all" I dismiss them with a wave of my hand, they both nod and turn and leave.

I quickly make my way down to the basement to handout Eddies punishment. Once I am finished I go back to my office where Pam shows in three vampires that want to form a nest in my area. Once they swear fealty to me and their new King I dismiss them.

"Pam"

"Yes Master"

"I'm going to enthrall the vermin" I smirk at her "You are on door duty, send the my last appointment to my throne when they arrive"

"As you wish Eric" she smirks back before vamping to the front entrance.

By now my club is nearly at capacity, I make my way to my throne that is situated on a dias at the back of the club with the best viewpoint of the dance floor and start scanning for the lucky fangbanger that will be my feed and fuck tonight. I'm about to summon a pretty brunette that has been eye fucking me for the last half an hour, when I feel a massive surge of lust from my child that causes my fangs to click into place. Hmm maybe ill wait and see what has caught her attention before I chose. I don't have to wait long as I see Pam lead a blonde woman through the crowd to my throne. Once they arrive Pam moves to my left side giving me the opportunity to take in the woman in front of me properly for the first time. By gods she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, with her tanned skin and ample chest, with her curvaceous hips that lead to her long sculpted legs. Her long blonde hair cascades down her back to her waist framing her heart shaped face. Her forest green eyes, her button nose and pouty lips I could look at her for the rest of eternity. Hearing her angel like voice brings me out of my stupor.

"Sheriff" my angel nods her head "I've come to request permission to reside in your area" Uhh so this is the fourth vampire.

"Please follow me to my office, Miss?.. "

"Susannah, you may call me Susannah"

"Of course"

I lead her to my office with Pam hot on my heels. "Please sit Susannah, Pam will get you the paper work that you need to fill out" with that Pam vamps to her office to fetch said papers. I sit at my desk and once again am captivated by her beauty as she begins to fill out the required forms. Once done she looks up and me and hands the papers over, I reach out and softly brush her hand as I take the papers smirking inwardly as I watch her shudder from my touch. "Thank you Susannah, all that is left is your fealty and then you may leave, or you could stay and I could show you the main _attractions_" I leer at her. I watch her stiffen at my comment and wonder if she is a prude vampire until she speaks "I will not swear fealty to you" I rage and swiftly move to stand above her "You will swear fealty or you will remove yourself from my area before dawn" I say while giving her my most menacing face. I am surprised to see that her face shows no fear and she is just staring blankly into my face "My maker does not allow me to swear fealty to anyone besides himself" I relax my face but continue to stare at her, up until this point she had been perfect but I cant have a vampire in my area that does not hold fealty to me or my King. "We will go and see the King, it will be up to him to decide whether you are welcome into his kingdom" "Yes Sheriff" "Come, Pam you will stay and close the club"

"Yes Master"

I lead Susannah out to my corvette; we ride to the palace in silence. Luckily its only takes 10 minutes before we are pulling into the Kings compound underground parking. I pull up to the security checkpoint "Sheriff Northman, Area 1 here to see the King" "continue" I pull into my designated car park, smirking to myself there are added bonuses of being the Kings Child. I get out of my care swiftly leading Susannah to the elevator, punching in level 30, the floor where the King holds his royal court. Having the Kings compound in a Sky scrapper has been convenient as it allows the Kingdoms businesses to be located in one area, meaning that he can keep a closer eye on his businesses plus it means there is always a supply of humans on hand.

When the elevator doors open we are greeted by Tanya the receptionist, she looks up and instantly I smell her arousal, I do have that effect on the fairer species but I am yet to have the delight of smelling Susannah but I will rectify that soon enough.

"Tanya" I purr, she is quite a beautiful women with her bright green eyes and red hair. "Hello Sheriff" she beams at me. "We are here to see his Majesty" "He is in the throne room" she stands to show to lead us to the door, but not before giving Susannah a once over, I watch as her eyes flash with jealousy, I can see how my angel would cause that reaction from other females. Looking over at Susannah I can see her face is just as composed as it has been through out the whole night. She has very good control for a vampire; I wonder how old she is. We enter the throne room, there seems that his majesty has visitors tonight, as there are at least 30 other vampires. The King's throne is empty but I spot him mingling in the corner.

"Sheriff Northman and acquaintance" Tanya announces to the room.

Upon finishing every vampire turns to face us, I here to distinct sound of fangs clicking and I know that it is my 'acquaintance' that is causing this reaction. Susannah continues to stand next to me but I can see her eyes are trained on my maker, just as his are trained on her. The look of lust in her eyes makes my jealously flare, she has not looked at me like that once tonight. I quickly snuff it out as jealously is a weak emotion and I am not weak but what my maker says next brings it back in full force.

"Retract your fangs! Everyone out!" the king commands, I watch as everyone zips past us "Including you Sheriff" What how can he ask me to leave he does not know what I am here for yet! I go to pull Susannah with me but I am stopped again "Leave her Eric" he says softly still not taking her eyes off my angel! I am furious and jealous and I know my maker knows, through my clenched jaw I speak "Yes My majesty" and bow my head turning towards the door just before I exit I look over my shoulder and I am shocked to see both Susannah and my maker kneeling on the ground in front of each other caressing one another's face. If I was jealous before, I would be shocked if my skin wasn't green now.

/

**Godric POV **

"Godric" My Susannah whispers and I feel as if my eternal night has just witnessed its first sunset. I crush her body to mine inhaling her sweet scent, oh how I have missed her.

"My Susannah, what brings you to me"

"Luis sent me, but I did not know that I would find you here"

Well that is a shock considering that it is because of him we were separated, I decide I will not dwell on that now though as I'm finally holding my love after 1000 years.

"How I have missed you" I whisper against her ear, pulling back I look into her eyes that are now filling with tears.

"Godric I tried to come to you, but he forbid it"

"Shhh my sweet, you are here now" Susannah's hands move from around my neck and start to trail done my chest.

"I have missed you to my love" she says huskily and I can see the lust building in her eyes.

I stand bringing her with me "Susannah do not tempt me, you know I don't have any control…" Before I could finish my sentence she leaned in and captured my lips with hers. A growl rips through my throat with my first taste of her.

I run my hands down her back until I reach her perfect ass, lifting her I break the kiss to nibble along her jaw and neck "You will always belong to us, no matter how may years we are apart"

"Yes! Always!" she moans "Im yours" With that I slide her dress up her thighs and begin to claim back whats mine.

/

"I love you," she whispers into my chest as we lay in my throne room tangled in each other.

"As I love you" I say I lean into kiss her forehead. Guilt washes through me as I remember why we were separated in the first place.

**Flash back**

_1000 years ago_

_**Luis POV**_

_I rise upon sunset and look to my chest to see the blonde hair of my youngest childe surrounding her face like a halo, curled around her is my other childe who's dark hair is muffled most likely from Susannah's hands. I lay here as I wait for my two loves to rise replaying the events from last night in my head. We are currently in Scandinavia where Vikings are pillaging the surrounding villages. I can hear them fighting still. For the first time in my life I am nervous for I know that the Viking prince has caught the attention of my Childe, I have been waiting for this day for 1000 years. Knowing the pain I will cause my beloveds has me wishing that not for the first time that Gods found someone else to bless. I feel my children start to rise. _

"_Master" they say in together_

"_How many times must I tell you, you may call me Luis" I roll so I have them both in my arms and lean down them to give them each a kiss. _

"_Just once more" is Susannah's reply as she moves to kiss her brother. _

"_Come we must feed" I stand and gather our clothes. Once we are dressed we make our way out of the caves we were resting in._

"_Do you think we will see the Viking again tonight?" asks Susannah excitedly _

"_Im sure of it" replies Godric smiling _

_How I wish I had never brought them here but I know that it must be done. We make our way to where the Vikings are fighting to feed on their fallen. We find three dying men and take what is left of their lives, from behind us I here the battle cry of the prince. I look up to see Godric already watching him, Susannah is still finishing her meal but I know once she is done she will be just as entranced. _

_We continue to watch the prince on the side of the battle, each of our bloodlust rising, for the prince knows how to wield a sword. As if he sense us watching him he turns his head towards us which will be his last mistake as a human for the solider he was fighting takes his distraction and uses it to his advantage to land a killing blow to the Vikings stomach. _

"_Stay" I command to my children, for I know they both wish to rush to him._

_We watch as two of the Vikings guards finish off the solider then bend down to carry the prince off the battlefield into the nearby forest. I lead my children to where the prince now lays amongst the foliage of the forest floor. Godric is swift to kill the two guards before going to the Vikings side. _

"_Do not be afraid" Godric says_

"_Im not afraid" replies the prince "Im pissed" earning him a chuckle from Godric._

"_Are you death"_

"_I am" states Godric _

"_But you are just a little boy"_

"_I am not"_

"_My men…"_

"_Dead"_

"_You Swine"_

"_I watched you on the battlefield last night.. I never saw anyone fight like you"_

"_I would fight you now if I could"_

"_I know" Godric chuckles again "Its beautiful"_

"_What are you waiting for.. Kill Me"_

"_Could you be a companion of death? Could you walk through the world with me, through the dark? I will teach you all that I know"_

"_What's in it for me?"_

"_What you love most: Life"_

"_Life"_

_With the Vikings last words Susannah and I watch Godric make his first Childe. I can feel Susannah's and Godric's pride and excitement through our bonds. Knowing what I have to do I close both bonds so they cannot feel my anguish. _

_Godric drains the Vikings body of his remaining blood before giving his own blood to start the process of turning. Once he is done he lifts the Vikings body and looks towards me._

"_Master, I must go to ground with him" The sun is rising so I know he must leave quickly if he is to make it. The next words that leave my lips feel as if I am impaling myself onto a stake._

"_Susannah and I will not be here when you rise, do not look for us, I will close our bonds. When it is time you will see us again my Childe" I instantly feel both Godric and Susannah's heartbreak. _

"_Master!" Susannah's screams "You cannot mean that"_

"_Yes, please Master, why are you doing this?" Godric's says harshly_

"_It must be done, do not forget who is in charge. You must go alone in your journey to raise your new childe, do not fight me on this" I command_

"_Yes Master" Godric states his face showing none of his inner turmoil. With that Susannah vamps to his side crashing her lips to his, they kiss with passion for they know they will not see each for years maybe even centuries to come. _

"_I will always be yours" Susannah vows_

"_As I am yours my sweet sookie" _

_I watch as blood tears mar Susannah's beautiful face. Looking towards Godric I lock onto his eyes and open our bond, letting all of the love and pride I have for him wash over him, with our bond open I cant hide the anguish I'm feeling so I know he understands that this is just as hard for me. _

"_Look after Luis for me" Godric whispers to Susannah_

"_Always Godric" with those final words he vamps deeper into the forest. _

_**End Flashback**_

I do not regret my decision in turning my Viking for he is my greatest accomplishment, I only wish I did not have to leave my two loves behind for I did not expect it to be 1000 years before we could be reunited. With our bonds closed I could not reach out to find them and my maker still is missing, I can only hope that he joins Susannah and myself soon.

"Eric is the Viking" Susannah states

"Yes" I say looking into her eyes

"He is more handsome then I remember"

I chuckle at her comment "He is well known for his looks and charms amongst both female and males"

"Its not surprising"

I move to sit up bring Susannah with me "Come let us get dressed and I will formally introduce you"

Once we are both dressed I call Eric to us through my Maker/Childe bond. He enters the throne room not 10 seconds later.

"You called your Majesty"

"Eric, how many times must I tell you to call me Godric" I hear Susannah chuckle at the line our maker feed to us so many times.

"At least once more" is Eric's reply, causing Susannah to chuckle again "Something's' never change" she says through her laughter.

"Eric I would like to introduce to you someone who is very important to me" I turn towards Susannah who is smiling at me with love in her eyes. "This is Susannah my sister" I feel Eric's shock through our bond and I turn and watch as he tries to rearrange his face to a blank mask but he is not quick enough for both Susannah and I register his disbelief.

"Master? You have never mentioned a sibling before" his disbelief is quickly turning into anger and jealousy, the latter I was not expecting for he knows how important he is to me.

"And you have never asked, I have not spoken of Susannah for the pain of being separated from her was to much to bear so I shut away that part of my life. Now please calm down my Childe"

I sent a wave of my love for him through our bond and watched as his shoulders relaxed.

Glancing at Susannah and saw the pain in her eyes caused from our separation and my heart ached for I wished to never cause her pain. I opened my arms to her and she was there within a second, having her with me felt so right but I still did not feel complete and I knew that until our maker came I would never feel whole again.

Just as I was about to suggest that we retire for the night, the ringing of Susannah's phone interrupted me. She vamped to her clutch that lay on the ground and answered her phone.

"Master" she purred and for the first time in 1000 years I heard my makers voice

"My sweet Sookie, how I miss you so"

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously**_

"_**Eric I would like to introduce to you someone who is very important to me" I turn towards Susannah who is smiling at me with love in her eyes. "This is Susannah my sister" I feel Eric's shock through our bond and I turn and watch as he tries to rearrange his face to a blank mask but he is not quick enough for both Susannah and I register his disbelief.**_

"_**Master? You have never mentioned a sibling before" his disbelief is quickly turning into anger and jealousy, the latter I was not expecting for he knows how important he is to me.**_

"_**And you have never asked, I have not spoken of Susannah for the pain of being separated from her was to much to bear so I shut away that part of my life. Now please calm down my Childe" **_

_**I sent a wave of my love for him through our bond and watched as his shoulders relaxed. **_

_**Glancing at Susannah and saw the pain in her eyes caused from our separation and my heart ached for I wished to never cause her pain. I opened my arms to her and she was there within a second, having her with me felt so right but I still did not feel complete and I knew that until our maker came I would never feel whole again. **_

_**Just as I was about to suggest that we retire for the night, the ringing of Susannah's phone interrupted me. She vamped to her clutch that lay on the ground and answered her phone. **_

"_**Master" she purred and for the first time in 1000 years I heard my makers voice**_

"_**My sweet Sookie, how I miss you so"**_

**/**

**Luis POV**

"I miss you too"

Just listening to her angelic voice was enough to find myself hardening, shaking my head I silently berated myself. I needed to find out how her travels were going not think about all the ways I could make use of her sweet little mouth.

"How was your trip my sweet Sookie?"

"It was well, thank you for your gifts"

I smirk to myself knowing that she would of loved Cooper but thought that my indulgence of buying her clothing was unnecessary I can just picture her rolling her eyes when she first laid eyes on her wardrobe. Again going off on tangents thinking of her!

"I trust that you find everything to your likings, if not I will be speaking with the hotel manger. Enough of that for now though, tell me how the check in with the Sheriff went and if you have a meeting with the King scheduled"

"You would not believe what has happened!"

I chuckled hearing her excitement in her voice

"Well tell me so I may join you in your joy my Susannah"

"I arrived at my meeting with the Sheriff and was told that I had to see the King that night since I refused to swear fealty to him"

I'm proud of Susannah for sticking to my instructions, I will only allow my Children to swear fealty to those who are worthy and so far I have only found one other beside myself to be worthy to have them pledge their lives to.

"… So imagine my shock when I walk into the throne room to be faced with our Godric" She almost squeals into the phone. If my heart had a beat it would surely of stopped, I'm filled with pain at the absence I have felt for the past 1000 years but finally it is time to go to him.

"Susannah.. How I have longed to hear those words"

"I know master, we can be one once more"

"Of course sweetness, I will be on the next flight. I will see you at next sunset"

"Until then my love"

"Sookie my heart, goodbye"

I hang up my phone, before moving to my laptop to book my flights.

/

**Godric POV**

I quietly listen in on their phone call, watching Susannah light up from speaking to our maker. I know how she feels though; just hearing my maker's smooth voice fills me with so much happiness and relief I almost don't know what to do with myself. I have lost count of the times I sat remembering what it felt like to be caressed by his voice and I long for that time once more.

I'm brought back from my lust filled thoughts of our maker when Susannah disconnects the call.

"Godric, he will be here tomorrow! Can you believe it! After 1000 years we will be together again!" I cannot help but match her smile for I will be counting the stars until I'm with him again.

"Susannah, how I have dreamed of this day! Stay with me please my sweet"

"Yes, of course Godric, I do not wish to be apart from you for another night. I will have to check out of the motel and get my things though"

"Do not worry about that, I will get my day man to do those things" I turn to Eric who is just watching us "Eric, please have Mr. Jameson do those things for Susannah"

"Yes Master"

"And while you're at it get him to order a bigger bed. I think I am going to need it" I grin turning back to Susannah and wiggling my eyebrows, she starts to giggle and I know that if it were possible she would be blushing.

I do not hear what Eric's says for I captivated in Susannah's endless ocean green eyes but I do notice when the lust leaks from them to be quickly replaced by rage. I'm even more confused when I see Susannah launch herself and pin my Childe against the wall.

/

**Eric POV**

To say I am shocked to find myself pinned against the wall with a ferocious Susannah baring her fangs at me is an understatement and my, what beautiful fangs they are. I'm quickly brought out of my musings when she tightens her hold on my throat. A growl rumbles from deep in my chest and she has the audacity to laugh in my face! I look over Susannah's shoulder to see Godric looking at us with confusion.

"If you are looking for his assistance you wont find it Viking" Susannah snarls. Again I'm inappropriately turned on, if it had of been anyone else engaging me like this I would be plotting the quickest way to rip out their heart. Instead I find myself thinking of ways I would protect Susannah's heart, which is absurd because unless her heart is located between her delicious thighs I want nothing to do with it.

"Susannah, what is the meaning of this?" I hear Godric ask

"I'm sorry Godric but I will not tolerate any disrespect of you to occur in front of me"

Oh so this is what little Susannah is upset about, she does not understand the playful banter Godric and I share.

I start to laugh "Lover I would never dream of disrespecting my maker"

She growls again and I laugh harder

"Is it common place for you to answer back to your Maker in front of those you do not know? I would think that after 1000 years Godric has taught you better, If this is the final product that took him from my Maker and I then I wish I never had of met you so I would not have to deal with these feelings of disbelief or is it that in your arrogance that you have assumed that because I love Godric I would automatically accept his childe. If that is the case then you are sorely mistaken for you have yet to prove to me why you are worthy to carry on the Bloodline of my Master"

With that my fangs snap down and a growl rips through my throat. How dare she come in and pretend to know the first thing about my relationship with Godric! And to suggest that he has failed me as a maker is a sin in itself. One would be so lucky to have him as their Master.

"Do not speak of things you do not understand little girl!" I go to lunge from her arms to find myself being thrown across the room; I land against the wall with the plaster crumbling around me, I quickly get to my feet crouching to get ready to fight.

"Enough!" Godric commands

I quickly stand, watching Susannah pacing across the room. She is stronger then she looks I'll give her that.

"Eric, not only have you shamed me in front of my beloved you then try to engage her in a fight, which you would of surely lost"

I scoff inwardly at that, I cant believe Godric would think that Susannah would match me in battle, sure she is strong but that is not match for my skills as a warrior.

"You forget my childe, I can feel you and I'm warning you do not forget your place. You will respect Susannah"

I lower my eyes in a sign of submission, it has been centuries since my Maker has chastised me and to do it in front of another is more humiliating then I care to admit. I'm ashamed that I have caused Godric displeasure but I will redeem myself when I meet his Master, I will prove to both of them that I am worthy of him. I know Godric can sense my inner turmoil mercifully he does not make further comment. Out the corner of my eye I can see Susannah still pacing, she definitely is a hellcat and I can't wait to tame her. I look up at Godric and from the slight grin on his face I know that he is feeling the change in my emotions, I smirk back at him before nodding at Susannah and taking in her glorious figure once more before I dismiss myself.

I think I shall go and sate myself on the new redhead that was added to the donor pool yesterday. I walk into the common area and scan for the pretty human not noticing for the first time that there are no blondes, it seems that I have worked out the reason for Godric's refusal of curvy blondes. Chuckling to myself I summon my meal and take her to the feeding room, when I'm done with her I doubt she will be walking.

/

**Sookie POV**

When Eric leaves the room I turn to Godric waiting for his explanation, I know our Maker taught him better then that so I'm left wondering why Eric would think that was appropriate.

"Don't look at me like that Sookie" Godric sighs

I simply arch my brow at him.

"He is feeling threatened with all of the changes that are happening, for as long as he has been vampire he has thought himself the only one to hold my heart"

"He is 1000 years old, he does not need to be babied my love. It was irresponsible for him to make assumptions based on having no knowledge of the subject, it is very dangerous and to do so may get him killed"

"He will adapt"

To lighten the mood I decide to bait Godric "We will see, I'm disappointed for the tales I have heard of the Viking painted him in a very different light"

He takes the bait and I watch as a grin spreads across Godric's face "Trust me my beloved, the Viking tales are not fable, he is every inch the ruthless warrior they have made him out to be"

I match his grin "I'm glad to hear it, otherwise an eternity with him could become very tiring"

I move to Godric's side taking his hand "come let's retire for the evening, there is much we need to talk about" I let him pull me out of the throne room and towards his private rooms.

/

Godric goes through a series of safety precautions leading to his day chamber.

"Tomorrow night I will program your thumb print and retina scan into my system, the only other person who has access to these rooms is Eric"

"Thank you" I smile at him, allowing someone into your resting place is a show of trust and I'm grateful that even after 1000 years he still feels safe with me resting with him, not that I would ever do anything to put my love in danger.

"Mr. Jameson will get your things from the motel during the day so when you rise tomorrow you will have access to your stuff, how ever I have always kept a small closest of clothes for you and our maker in hopes of your return" He leads me through a set of doors that are made out of wood and are covered in intricate patterns of vines and wild flowers.

The doors open up to a sitting room that has a large couch placed in the center that faces a fireplace, the walls are covered shelves that are full of books.

"Godric this is beautiful"

"Thank you my beloved, I'm happy you like it for I'm hoping you will spend a lot of time with me in here"

"Yes I can see myself spending many nights here cuddle up on the couch with you" I lean over to kiss his cheek but Godric is having none of that and quickly turns his head to capture my lips. My body is quickly heating and I know that if I do not stop it will be busy until dawn. I pull back panting even though I have no reason to breath, it is a human habit that I have never been able to break.

Godric laughs, "Still panting I see"

"Always" I smile back "don't act like you have not missed it"

His face turns serious "I have missed everything about you, these past thousand years I have felt as if half my being is missing and tomorrow night when our maker arrives I will finally feel whole"

I pounce at him and we both fall to the floor making out like to love-struck teenagers, this time it is Godric that pulls back.

"My beloved you know how little control I have around you, we must speak first and then we can take this back to my room"

"Yes, of course, I always get carried away with you"

"Likewise" He helps me to my feet and we both move to sit on the couch keeping distance between ourselves so we don't get sidetracked again.

"Now tell me what has brought you back to me"

I sigh suddenly feeling my age "It seems that there is a group of rogue vampires that are planning to over-throw the council in hopes of taking control of the human government and with that the human race"

"Yes, I have heard whispers of this also, though I only thought them to be rumors. Surely they would not be so stupid to defy the council"

"It would seem that rumors are true, I was sent here to assist with tracking the group and stopping them before they could complete there mission"

"Well they have chosen well my Sookie" If I could blush I would be, how can after so long he can still affect me with such simply words

"I wont let them win, do they not understand for our race to survive we need to live in harmony with the humans, I was worried something like this would occur when we came out of the coffin"

"So was I, they must have powerful vampires on their side if they think they have any chance of winning"

"Master thinks that they are being lead by other ancients"

"I would think so, otherwise they would not be able to compete with the council, there is a summit in 2 weeks time. Perhaps the group will move to have their issue addressed"

"I doubt they will be going through the proper channels, though it would be smart of them to attend to and play the field to gain followers and dampen rumors"

"I swear all those who owe me fealty are at your disposal Sookie"

"Thank you my love, hopefully it will be enough"

"You have not failed a mission yet and you're not going to start now"

"You have always had faith in me" I move to snuggle into his chest

"You are magnificent, I knew you would be an amazing vampire the first night I saw you"

"So long ago"

"Yes but I will never forget.. Now lets go to rest, the sun is rising"

I followed Godric into his bedroom; the walls were a charcoal with white trimmings, my feet melted into the soft carpet. I watched my love as he watched me strip out of my clothes and I vamped to the bed pulling back the covers and crawling to the center "Are you going to join me or stand there with your fangs out" I giggled at Godric

"My memory does not serve me well beloved as you are even more beautiful then I recall" I then watch him take off his clothes and it seems my memories played tricks on me as well.

He stalks me from across the room and gets into bed pulling me to his chest. I wrap my arms and legs around his body whilst breathing in his scent and for the first time since arriving I unmask my scent. I hear Godric's fang click into place and the growl rip from his chest, he moves us so he can nuzzle into the crook of my neck.

"It has been so long since I have smelt the sun upon your skin" My rest took me as I was listening to Godric purr like a little kitten with a smile on my face.


End file.
